Case Of The Lost treasure
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Sherlock and John have been dating for nearly a year now. As their first anniversary comes up, people stress the importance of the date to Sherlock, who now worries what to give John. A small chat with John reveals a small treasure from his past that has been lost for years. Sherlock being Sherlock, takes the challenge of finding the missing treasure. But can he find it in time?
1. Date At Angelo's

It was a cold, rainy day in London as people went about their day, dressed warmly with umbrellas to protect them from the rain. It was normal, at least till two shapes ran by, nearly knocking some pedestrians over.

The running figures were none other than Sherlock Holmes; the world's only consulting detective, and John Watson; Sherlock's blogger, doctor, flatmate, best friend, and boyfriend.

Sherlock was smirking as John was trying to laugh but was panting as well. The detective was holding his coat over both their heads as they ran down the sidewalk. They soon came to Angelo's and went inside.

Sherlock chuckled as he hung his drenched coat on a hook as John fixed his shirt. "Dammit Sherlock, I knew we should have brought an umbrella." said John. "No you didn't, you said 'the weather would hold up, taking an umbrella would be good, but we wouldn't need it probably'." reminded Sherlock.

The blogger smacked his arm to grin. "Oh shut up and buy me lunch, you said you'd pay." said John. "I believe you are correct." said Sherlock. The two smiled at each other to walk over and sit at their reserved seats.

As they picked up the menus, the restaurant owner; Angelo, came over. "Sherlock, good to see you, you two working again?" asked Angelo. "No, I'm his date." said John, smirking.

Angelo laughed and the taller man just shook his head. Angelo already knew they were dating and was joking, heck, he even knew before them.

"So, what will it be today?" asked Angelo. "The Chicken Parmesan sounds good, I'll have that." said John. "Chicken Alfredo for me." said Sherlock. They handed over their menus and were left alone.

"This case, I still can't understand why the husband killed his wife, I thought he loved her." said John. "He did, he loved her so much that when he thought he was losing her, he decided to make it so that she would be his forever, and since she never really left, death has set it in stone really." said Sherlock. The doctor nodded to sip at his water.

"Still, murdering her, he could have talked to her at least." said John. "Ah, but then he would have had to be sane." said Sherlock, gazing out the window.

John agreed when his cell dinged. He checked to see it was just spam. He deleted the message but his eyes hit the date.

"Sherlock, it's the fifteenth." said John. "I know, what is it?" asked Sherlock. "Well, in a week, it'll be exactly one year since we first got together." said John.

The detective was silent as he thought it over. His boyfriend was right, it would mark a whole year. "Interesting, never had someone stick around this long, let along someone I'm dating." said Sherlock. "How would you know, you told me I was the only person you ever dated." said John. "I was talking about friendships mostly." said Sherlock.

John snorted to stand up. "I'm going to use the restroom, be right back." said John. Sherlock nodded and watched John walk away.

He looked back out the window, a whole year? They'd been flatmates for two years and dated a year after. "Time sure has flown." muttered Sherlock.

Angelo soon returned with their food, putting it on the table. "I overheard, your anniversary is coming up?" asked Angelo. "Yes, our first year apparently." said Sherlock. The owner nodded to look back, seeing John wasn't back yet.

"Listen Sherlock, you've never been in a relationship before, so let me tell you, the first year is _always_ the most important date to celebrate." said Angelo. "Really?" asked Sherlock. He didn't show it, but this worried Sherlock slightly.

"Yes, most couple don't last a year, so to make it to the first year is a very big deal, so when the anniversary arrives, you need to do something special for him." said Angelo. Sherlock blinked to look away.

So they dated for a year, was it really that big of a deal? Then again, the detective wasn't really big on normal human society, but John was in that circle. 'Would John really want to celebrate?' thought Sherlock. John being John, yes he would, he was big on romance.

Angelo had already left when Sherlock snapped back to reality. As he grabbed his fork, John reappeared. "Did the food just arrive?" asked John. "Yes, it's still hot." said Sherlock.

His boyfriend smiled and the two started to eat. As they did, Sherlock kept peeking at John, thinking of what Angelo said. He decided to check to see how John thinks of the date. "John, can you believe it's nearly been a year?" asked Sherlock.

John looked up to swallow his food to smile. "It's a bit hard to believe, all my past relationships only lasted a few months, never a whole year, so I'm pretty happy about it." smiled John. The detective nodded to take another bite of food.

'So that's a big yes, John will want to celebrate.' thought Sherlock. It couldn't be that big of a deal, right? They soon finished eating and the rain was finally slowing down.

They left Angelo's and started back for Bakers St. "Sherlock, what should we do for our first year?" asked John. 'Shit.' thought Sherlock. "I don't know, this isn't really my area." said Sherlock.

"Well, we got to do _something_ , it's our first year together as a couple, it needs to be special." said John. Sherlock panicked, what COULD he do, he had no idea. "We still have a week, let's give it some thought, no rush." said Sherlock.

John was silent but nodded, making the taller man sighed quietly in relief. He bought himself some time.

They soon arrived home and John heads upstairs. Sherlock hangs back and goes down the hall towards Mrs. Hudson's flat. "Oh evening Sherlock, what is it?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"John and my anniversary is coming up, how important is it?" asked Sherlock. "Oh for a first year anniversary, very important, when me and my husband reached our first year, he surprised me with a beautiful necklace with my favorite gem stone on it, it was so very sweet." sighed Mrs. Hudson. She put down the hand towel to frown. "But after learning what a rotten man he was, I sold it to buy this diner and flats so it wasn't so bad." said Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock frowned and walked away. Okay, so it is a very big deal, bigger than he thought. But he now has an idea, he needs to get a gift for John. 'But what, John doesn't wear necklaces.' thought Sherlock.

He entered the flat to see John was reading the paper to look at him. "Why were you downstairs for so long?" asked John. "Mrs. Hudson wanted a small chat." said Sherlock. John nodded and went back to the paper as Sherlock entered the kitchen.

Alone, he takes out his phone to text Molly.

 _John and my 1st year anniversary is coming up, what do I do? -SH_

 _Do something special for him, get him a very special gift that shows how much you love him_

 _I see, thanks for the idea. -SH_

 _No problem, remember, if you need any help, I'm here_

 _Understood -SH_

Sherlock shut his phone and sat at the table, thinking. Okay, so he needs to find a gift that's special and shows John how much he loves him. He's still before putting his head down, nope, he was screwed.

What the hell could he get John to show how much he loves him before the week ends?! Sherlock raises his head just as John walks in to start the kettle up.

"You okay?" asked John. "Just bored, need a new case is all." said Sherlock. John shakes his head to stare at him. "You finished a case an hour ago." said John. "Doesn't mean I don't get bored easily." defended Sherlock.

He sighed as John sat with him, offering a small smile. "Well, we got books, crap telly, bedroom and of course shooting the wall, take your pick and please for the love of God, don't chose the wall." said John.

Sherlock laughed at that before leaning over, kissing John gently on the lips. "Bedroom for sure but later, maybe a book will help." said Sherlock. The blogger smiled at that to kiss his boyfriend back happily.

As they kissed, the kettle whistled, breaking them apart. "Want a cup?" asked John. "Always." said Sherlock. The shorter man got up and got the tea ready.

"Dammit, no milk but we do have plenty of severed fingers, and they're all dried out." said John in disgust. "Experiment, I dried them out to see if I can re-hydrate them for fingerprints with some new chemicals." said Sherlock. John stared but shrugged, shutting the fridge.

"I'm going to borrow some milk from Mrs. Hudson, after I'll take a quick trip to the shop for milk and a few other things." said John. The taller man nodded as he watched his boyfriend walk out.

He sighed, resting his chin in his hand. Now back to his problem, what could he get John for their anniversary?

 **NOTE: My first Sherlock fic so i hope you all like it. Their anniversary is coming up and Sherlock is clueless as to what to do for his John. How will he solve this problem, I'm pretty sure he can't shot it, karate chop it, or stab it away. Oh well, he'll figure something out. Stay tuned and plz review.  
**


	2. Peek At The Past

Sherlock was laying on his thinking couch, hands under his chin with his eyes shut. John left twenty minutes ago to the shops and that left the detective alone to solve his problem.

'What is special enough to show John how much I love him?' thought Sherlock. Nothing came to mind as nothing seemed good enough. John was special, no one was like him so the gift should reflect that.

He was silent as a thought hit. 'Is cloning possible, no, no, why would John want himself, plus if I did clone John, he and his double might fight to the death, entertaining but not good.' thought Sherlock.

He rolled to his side to see a pile of books on the desk. Maybe reading something will give him an idea. Sherlock got up and went over to the desk, looking through the books. "Read, read, read, not read but terribly boring summary, read, read, read five times, read, and read." said Sherlock.

All these books he's read before, nothing stood out to him. 'Maybe there's a book in John's old room.' thought Sherlock. He walked out the door to head up the stairs.

Since they got together, John has moved out of his bedroom and into Sherlock's, his old room is now a storage room. The taller man enters the room to look around.

Boxes were everywhere and a few sat on the unmade bed. Sherlock opened some but found nothing, he did find a few books, but again he read them already. One he didn't read, but the summary was worse than the one downstairs.

"Is there really nothing to read?" wondered Sherlock.

He opened a box on the bedside table to see a large book but it had no title. Curious, Sherlock took it out to open it. There were photos inside, this was an album. As the detective looked though it, he saw a young boy and quickly deduced it was John.

"This is John's family album." said Sherlock. Now this was interesting. Sherlock closed it and took the album downstairs to sit in his chair. He flipped through the pages, smirking to see a few of John as a small baby. 'Least his mother was kind enough to leave out the bath time ones.' thought Sherlock.

He flipped more to see a photo of John as a five year old with a bigger girl who looked to be eight. The caption was labeled 'Johnny and Harry at the swimming hole'. "Ah, that's Harry." muttered Sherlock. He turned more pages to smile as he saw a six year old John dressed up like a dog with Harry frowning in a little bo peep costume.

"Halloween no doubt." said Sherlock. He turned the page to see John holding a tooth with a big grin, showing off a gap. Sherlock chuckled at the adorable photo when he heard footsteps.

"What are you laughing at?" asked John. Sherlock looked at him to show the album. "My family album, where was it, I thought I lost it." said John. "It was in the box by the bed." said Sherlock. John nodded and went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

As he did, the detective got up from his seat to move to the couch, staying on the page. John walks back in with two cups of tea, handing one to his boyfriend. Sherlock accepts it to take a sip with John sitting next to him, smiling at the photos.

"I remember that, my first tooth, lost it when Harry threw her doll at me." said John. Sherlock laughed with John smiling at him happily. "You two didn't get along well?" asked Sherlock. "Oh, like you and Mycroft were any better?" asked John.

Sherlock frowned to put his tea down. "Mycroft and I had been close once, but things change." said Sherlock softly. This made the doctor feel bad, he hadn't meant to upset the taller man. "Sorry, what happened?" asked John.

"Well, I was eight and Mycroft was fifteen, he decided to go to a high school in France, so he left, I was alone, he was the only one who understood me and he left me." said Sherlock. John was silent as he listened quietly. "When did he come back?" asked John. "When he finished high school, I was eleven then, got tired of being beaten down by the other kids and my parents, so I withdrew from society and kept to myself, I even kept Mycroft away, I couldn't get over him leaving me behind to suffer." said Sherlock.

John understood, so while Mycroft worried, Sherlock was still upset over being ditched. "Did you and Mycroft talk about it?" asked John. "Why, he'll just call me a child, that's dull and boring." said Sherlock. "You were a child, you needed someone there to help you and he was it, your parents are arses, and those other kids were just little bastards who couldn't tie their own shoes." huffed John.

Sherlock snorted to kiss his boyfriend lovingly, this was why John was so special, because of how protective and caring he is. 'Dammit, I still have no idea what to get him.' thought Sherlock. He has a delema, but he ignored it in favor of cuddling with John, looking through his past memories.

"So this is you getting onto the rugby team?" asked Sherlock. "Ya, my family was so happy for me, even though I gave it up two years later to study to be a doctor." said John. The two laughed a little to turn the page.

All at once John's smile vanished, making the detective raise an eyebrow. The two pages are full of photos of an old man with a fifteen year old John. One of the pages only had one large photo of the old man sitting with John at his side, both sporting large grins.

"John, are you alright?" asked Sherlock. "Uh ya, it's just, this is my Grandpapa." said John quietly. The taller man looked at the photos to run a finger over them. "Every single one is a good memory, you and your Grandfather were close, it's easy to see he loved you very much." said Sherlock. This made John smile and rest his head on the detective's shoulder.

"Ya, he was the best, I'm just sad because that photo was taken the last time I saw him alive, he died two weeks after it was taken, heart attack." said John. Sherlock rubbed his arm as they stared at the photos, the last one taken of the two together being the one having it's own page.

"You two shared a lot of interests?" asked Sherlock. "Ya, Rugby, cars, medicine - he actually wanted to be a doctor once - plus we also shared a love for his treasure." said John. This made the taller man raise an eyebrow as John sat up.

"His treasure, it's an old pocket watch he found on the beach, he fixed it up himself and it was a rare find." said John. "How so?" asked Sherlock. "It was a vintage 1800s pocket watch, made of pure silver and had a compass as well as a clock." smiled John.

Sherlock nodded as John looked at the photo again. "It was his treasure but it was also mine, we both loved that pocket watch as it was so cool, there is even a special way to open it." said John. "Due to it being old?" asked Sherlock. "Of course, the button is a bit off so to open, he had to turn the top three times to get the button to rise and then clicked it to open." said John.

Sherlock nodded and looked to the photo to see that the same watch was in the photo, in his Grandfather's hand. "Do you have it still?" asked Sherlock. "No, after he died, it took a month to find his will, he left the pocket watch to me, but it was already gone." said John sadly.

"Gone, how could it be gone if it was to go to you?" asked Sherlock. "My Grandmum, after he died, she was in a tight spot with money, so when they announced that the watch would be mine, she told us that she'd already sold it to a guy for money to pay off her mortgage." said John. "That's not right, did you try to get it back?" asked Sherlock.

"I did, I yelled at her for it, but since it was sold before the will was read, it was still hers so I couldn't do anything, haven't talked to her since, I'm still mad her at." said John. The detective nodded and put the album down to put a hand behind his boyfriend's neck. They share a kiss before Sherlock looks at him.

"You haven't found it?" asked Sherlock. "No, I tried for two years, but all the shops I went to never seen it, I didn't ask her because I wanted nothing to do with my Grandmum, but after two years, I realized it was a lost cause, it was gone, the rest of my Grandpapa's stuff was given away to eventually be sold, that watch was all I had left of him." said John.

Sherlock frowns to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. He didn't like seeing the doctor so sad, it wasn't right. John finished his tea to sit up straight, smiling gently.

"Thanks for letting me get that off my chest, I'm going to take a quick shower." said John. Sherlock nodded and watch the blogger walk to the bathroom.

He then turned his eyes to the photo, taking it out of the album. Using his magnifier, he got a better look at the silver pocket watch. 'This watch means a lot to John, why did that bloody Grandmother of his have to sell something she should have known would go to John?' thought Sherlock.

He lays back in thinking position, closing his eyes. 'I could find it, if I can solve twenty year old cold cases in a few hours, I can find that watch.' thought Sherlock. His eyes then opened and he smiled.

That was it, that would be his gift to John. He'll find his Grandfather's pocket watch!

'The first step is to talk to the Grandmother, with luck, she'll remember who she sold the watch to.' thought Sherlock. But then, where was she living, John wouldn't know if he asked. 'No, I can't mention it at all, he can't find out about what I'm doing, it'll ruin the surprise.' thought Sherlock.

So who else would know where she lives? At that, Sherlock's eyes land on John's cell phone, of course, Harry! She would know where the Grandmother lives, he just needs to get to her.

The taller man grabs the phone and opens it to look through his boyfriend's contacts. Reaching the H's, he finds Harry's number and opens the text box.

 _Harry, if your free tomorrow, want to meet up for breakfast?_

Hitting send, Sherlock keeps an ear open for John. If he walks in, it'll ruin everything. Also, why was his boyfriend's sister so slow to respond? His answer is given by the phone's ding.

 _Of course, Johnny, I'd love to see you, what time and where?_

 _The cafe on Lincoln St. at 8:30_

 _Great, see you soon little brother :3_

With that done, Sherlock deletes the messages and only feels slightly guilty. He did just trick Harry into coming to London thinking she was seeing her brother. 'But this is for John, I hope she'll understand.' thought Sherlock.

He puts the phone back and takes the tea cups to the kitchen. He sits there and closes his eyes, mind planning for tomorrow.

'John is worth all of this, I just have to find that watch before our anniversary.' thought Sherlock.

 **NOTE: Well, Sherlock now knows what to do for John's gift, but will he really find it in a week's time? And now Harry is involved, oh boy. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.  
**


	3. A Day Out With Harry

It was morning as Sherlock sat at the desk, looking through his E-mails. John was rushing around the flat in a panic as he'd slept in.

"Sherlock, have you seen my wallet, it has my ID badge inside, shit, and my shoes!" yelled John. "Calm down, shoes are by the door, and your wallet is in your jacket pocket, the left one." said Sherlock, not looking up.

John stared to go to the door,seeing his shoes to put them on. He checked his jacket to smile as he pulls out his wallet. "Thanks, what would I do without you?" asked John. "Be a wreck when your late, other than that I'm sure you'd be fine." said Sherlock.

John walks over to wrap his arms around the detective's neck, kissing his neck. "Nope, I'd be lost without you, just as you'd be lost without your blogger." said John. Sherlock looks at him to smile, kissing him gently.

"John, you now have twenty-three minutes to get to work on time." said Sherlock. "Shit, damn you for distracting me." laughed John. Sherlock grabs him one more time for a kiss before watching him run off.

With him gone, Sherlock checks his watch, it was seven forty, he should leave now to get to his meeting with Harry on time. He grabs his coat and scarf and is out the door. He decides to walk there as he has time, besides, he deduces that Harry will be there early.

By the time Sherlock reaches the cafe, it's eight fifteen. He goes in and looks around in the small cafe to have his eyes land on a girl with short dirty blonde hair and the same eyes as John's.

She was in a clean white blouse and jeans. Sherlock walks over to smile at her. "Are you Harriet Watson?" he asked. "Yes I am, now please leave, I'm waiting for my brother." said Harry. Sherlock nods to sit down.

"Actual, I'm the one who sent that text, I'm Sherlock Holmes, John's boyfriend." said Sherlock. Harry looked shocked to then get angry. "You texted me, ugh, why would you do that for, I know you are his boyfriend, but still, why?!" demanded Harry in anger.

"Our first year anniversary is coming up and I need your help." said Sherlock. At that, Harry calms down to sigh. "Alright, but next time, don't pretend to be my brother, okay?" asked Harry. "Promise, and I do apologize for the trick." said Sherlock. Harry accepts the apology and they order.

"So, what do you need my help with?" asked Harry. "Your Grandfather's pocket watch, I want to find it and give it to John for our anniversary, but I need to talk to your Grandmother." said Sherlock. "Oh I see, John was really crushed when it was sold, I now see why you need my help, not only to see our Grandmum but to also keep it a secret." said Harry.

"Exactly, I hope you can help me." said Sherlock. "For John, anything, especially since what you're doing is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for my brother, you must really love him." said Harry. "I do, he's very special to me, which is why I need something that expresses how much he is." said Sherlock. Harry laughed lightly at that as their food soon arrives.

"So, why do you need our Grandmum anyway, how can she help?" asked Harry. "I'm hoping she remembers who she sold the watch to, seeing as none of the shops nearby had it, it's only simple that she sold it to a person, not a shop." said Sherlock.

The woman nodded as he bit into a piece of toast. "I see, makes sense, and our Grandmum has always had an excellent memory, even in her old age, she'll definitely remember who it was." said Harry. Sherlock nodded to sip his tea as his boyfriend's sister finished her meal.

He paid the bill and the two left the cafe. "Wow, you don't really eat, do you?" asked Harry. "Not when I'm working, slows down the thinking process...don't tell John." said Sherlock. Harry laughed as he hailed a cab.

"My brother is forcing you to eat?" asked Harry. "Yes, he's taking his doctor duties too seriously, especially when that doctor happens to live with you and share the same bed." said Sherlock. "Hey, he loves you and wants you to be healthy, nothing wrong with that." said Harry.

They got in the cab as the detective sighed. "Yes, annoying but true." said Sherlock. Harry gave an address to the cabbie and they drove off.

"So where exactly is she?" asked Sherlock. "Grandmum lived alone, so she moved into a nursing home to make new friends, it bores her actually, but she says its better than being alone." said Harry. So the two went silent as the cab took them to the nursing home.

It was a short way out of London but the place was huge with a nice looking garden. "This is it, Grandmum should be in her room, if not, then by the pool." said Harry. They walk in and after a short chat with the young man at the desk (who Sherlock deduced was actually a female) went up to the rooms.

"Did you HAVE to say that?!" demanded Harry. "I apologize, I hadn't meant to say all that out loud." said Sherlock. "Jesus, how does John do this?" asked Harry. "He usually lets me know not to deduce people, apparently I get this look when I'm about to do it." said Sherlock.

Harry shook her head as they came to the room and went inside. The room was small and plain white with a large double bed covered by a baby blue comforter and a white couch with a small TV. In a wheelchair was an elderly woman with long light sunny blonde hair in a loose pony tail, she was wearing a pretty green sundress.

"Grandmum." said Harry. The woman looked over to smile. "Harriet, so good to see you." beamed the elderly woman. Harry ran over a bit to hug the old woman.

"Grandmum, what happened?" she asked. "I missed a step and broke my right leg, my left just getting fractured, I'll be fine, just gotta sit in this thing for a few more weeks." said the woman. Harry smiled and patted her hand when the old woman looked up.

"Who is this, your boyfriend, what about Clara?" she asked. "What, oh no, I'm still working things out with Clara, this is Sherlock Holmes, he's John's boyfriend." said Harry. Sherlock nods at her for a sad look to come to the old woman's face.

"John, oh my sweet grandson, I miss him, oh right, Sherlock, you can call me Louise." said the woman. "It's a pleasure Louise, I'm here to ask you about that old pocket watch of your late husbands." said Sherlock. "Oh yes, Jeff's pocket watch, he adored old things, probably why he held onto me so long." chuckled Louise. Harry smiled a bit as Sherlock sat on the couch by her.

"What about it?" asked Louise. "Me and John's one year anniversary is coming up and I want to give him the pocket watch, but I need you to help me find it." said Sherlock. "All he needs is the name of the person you sold it to." said Harry.

Louise nodded as she laid back. "If I recall, it was two weeks after Jeff died, I was so miserable about his passing and a few days before I got the bill for the mortgage, I couldn't afford it." sighed Louise. "So, you decided to sell the pocket watch?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh no, I was in the park and had it out, I couldn't figure out how to open it, while trying to open it, a young man saw me and asked about it, he was very interested in it." said Louise. "Grandmum, we need his name." said Harry.

"Of course, he said his name was Dylan...oh yes, Dylan Southridge, he was from a higher part of London, the richer part, he bought the watch, though it was difficult as it was Jeff's, but in the end, I truly needed the money, oh how I've come to regret it all." sighed Louise.

She started crying, startling Sherlock as Harry comforted her. "What was the point of paying the mortgage if I lost my grandson, I haven't seen John since we read Jeff's will." sobbed Louise. "You were in a difficult spot, you had no idea what would have happened, you were just doing what comes normal, once I find the watch and return it to john, perhaps he'll understand." said Sherlock.

Louise nodded as Harry looked at him, smiling. "Good?" asked Sherlock. "Very good." said Harry softly. The two stayed for a few more hours before leaving the home.

Course the guy at the front desk glared at Sherlock as he passed.

"Wow, he is STILL pissed." said Harry. "Naturally, whenever I anger someone, they tend to stay mad." said Sherlock. "But John still loves you." pointed out Harry. "Yes, and I am very lucky about that, I am very lucky to have John." said Sherlock.

The woman laughed as they got back into the cab to return to London. "So, what's the next move?" asked Harry. "We go look for Dylan Southridge, but we'll stop off by Angelo's, time has passed and I'm sure you desire lunch." said Sherlock.

The woman smiled to nod, it was indeed lunch time, she could really eat.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They're off to lunch and then t see Southridge about the pocket watch. Where will this lead them? Stay tuned and plz review**


	4. Lunch & Dylan Southridge

They got back to London and were let off near Bakers Street where the two start walking. "So, is this Angelo's place any good?" asked Harry. "Quite, John and I eat there quite a bit." said Sherlock.

Harry nodded as they crossed the street and continued on. "So, how are we going to find this guy?" asked Harry. "He's in the richer part of London so we simply ask around, the higher class here are notorious gossipers." said Sherlock.

"Who's a gossiper?" asked a voice. Sherlock and Harry froze and looked to see John standing behind them.

"John, why are you here, aren't you on duty?" asked Sherlock, stunned. "Didn't you get my text, I'm free for lunch so I thought we'd go out for lunch together." said John, smiling a bit.

Sherlock patted his pockets to curse, he'd forgotten his cell phone back at the flat. The blogger grinned at this to suddenly look over.

"Harry, what are you doing with Sherlock?" asked John. "Huh, oh uh well, oh right, I had a free day today so I came to visit, but you were already at work so I decided to hang out with your boyfriend, see if he's good enough for you." lied Harry. Sherlock frowned to narrow his eyes a bit when John laughs.

"You better not scare him away Harry, I like him quite a bit." said John. "A bit, last night says otherwise." pouted Sherlock. Harry burst out laughing as the doctor's cheeks turn red. "Not in front of my sister, Jesus." groaned John.

Sherlock just crosses his arms to look away. "Oh Johnny, I think you upset him." giggled Harry. John walks closer to kiss the taller man deeply. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I do love you, a lot in fact, I love you." said John. "Love you too, John, I might not be so forgiving next time you say that however." said Sherlock.

Harry shakes her head at the couple as John steps back. "So lunch, Angelo's?" asked John. "Of course, I was showing Harry there in fact." said Sherlock. "Great, we can all have lunch together." beamed John.

Sherlock nodded but was a bit, A BIT, upset, he and Harry can't continue their chat on Dylan Southridge.

The three went into the small restaurant and took a seat at Sherlock's usual reserved table. "It's always reserved, how did you get so popular?" asked Harry. "Actually, it's because Sherlock got Angelo out of a murder charge, we even eat free though we still pay." said John. "It's only fair." shrugged Sherlock.

Harry nodded as Angelo came over to take their order. After that, he left them alone to chat.

"So Harry, how are things going with Clara?" asked John. "Great actually, we're working things out and she's helping me control my drinking, I'll have three beers plus on occasion wine, but no more, she's been awesome and working together so I don't drink as much is bringing us closer together." said Harry. "That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you." said John.

Harry grinned big as Sherlock sipped at his drink. "Sherlock, did you eat breakfast?" asked John. "Of course." lied Sherlock. Harry hid her smirk behind her drink as her brother stared at his boyfriend.

"Oh ya, what did you have?" asked John. "Toast." said Sherlock. "Weird, because we ran out of bread yesterday." said John, taking a drink. Harry laughed as the detective looked away, cursing silently.

"You promised me you'd eat more." said John. "Eating slows down my thought process." said Sherlock. "I don't care, what I DO care about is you not slowly starving yourself and getting sick, now you better eat and I'm keeping a closer eye on you now." said John.

Harry was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard but it was difficult. Her brother was giving Sherlock his fierce soldier glare, daring him to challenge him. Sherlock in turn wouldn't meet his gaze, her brother won this round.

Their food soon arrived and Sherlock ate though Harry could see he didn't want to. "Good, so, how long are you staying today, Harry?" asked John. "Oh just till after dinner, Clara is working late tonight." said Harry. "Great, what should we have then?" asked John.

"We could order some take-out." said Sherlock. "Yes, it's been forever since I had Thai." said Harry. "Cool, I'll place the order once I get out of work, still like your usual?" asked John. "Yep, hasn't changed." said Harry.

So the rest of lunch was spent with the three of them chatting about life, relationships (Sherlock kept embarrassing John), and work. They left the small resturant for John to check his watch.

"I have to get back now, I'll see you both for dinner." said John. "Bye Johnny." beamed Harry. The doctor hugged his sister to then kiss his boyfriend.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" asked John. "No promises." said Sherlock. John cast a look to his sister. "I'll keep him in line." promised Harry. "Good, just be safe." said John. Harry and Sherlock waved after him to then turn away.

"So, Upper London?" asked Harry. "Yes, we have a pocket watch to find." said Sherlock. They haul another cab to take them there.

"So, are you sure we'll find him?" asked Harry. "Course, the rich love to gossip about each other." said Sherlock. The girl hummed a bit as the cab came to a stop. They got out and start walking around, seeing the large buildings and fancy gates.

"Okay, so where should we start?" asked Harry. As she asks this, an elderly woman comes out a house to go to a car. "Excuse me, miss." said Sherlock.

The old woman pauses to look at them. "Hello, what is it?" asked the woman. "We're looking for a Mr. Dylan Southridge, do you know where he is?" asked Harry. The old woman laughs to shake her head.

"You two must have old information, that foolish man hasn't lived in this area in ten years." laughed the woman. "Ten years, do tell what happened?" asked Sherlock. "It's simple, he made a foolish investment that coast him everything, he had to sell all but a few things before moving to a poorer part of town, where, I don't know." said the woman.

"Thank you kindly." said Sherlock. The old woman nods to get in her car and drive off.

"So he lives else where, but where?" asked Harry. "Where can we find a phone book?" asked Sherlock. Harry stares at him as he walks away to come near a phone booth.

He goes in with Harry waiting for him outside. "I can't believe they still keep phone books in here, I'd thought they'd gotten rid of them." said Harry. "You would think but lucky for us they didn't." said Sherlock. He looks through the book to smile and write something down.

"Got it, let's go." said Sherlock. He left with Harry running after him. "This is a bit exciting, like working a case, is this what John goes through?" asked Harry. "Sort of, we usually are running and he's shooting at the suspects." said Sherlock.

"Hm, your knight in shining armor." laughed Harry. "No, he's my doctor in shining military standard uniform, that's much more attractive than that shining armor nonsense." said Sherlock. The woman laughed at that but found it to be very sweet.

Who knew Sherlock could be a romantic.

They haul another cab and after a short rid, come to a bunch of apartment buildings a bit away from London center. "Okay, Building 24 is what we need." said Sherlock. They checked the buildings to find the right one and go in.

A few flights of stairs and a long hallway later, they come to the door. Sherlock knocks and they wait. It takes only a second before the door opens to show a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a comfy green shirt with jeans.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you are Dylan Southridge, correct?" asked Sherlock. The man stares to grin big and get jittery.

"Oh my god, you are, you're Sherlock bloody Holmes, my god, I'm a huge fan, come in." beamed Dylan. Sherlock and Harry went in to see the apartment looked nice and was very tidy. They sat on the couch with the man sitting in the arm chair.

"What brings you here, Mr. Holmes, a murder?" asked Dylan. "No, I'm searching for something that belongs to my boyfriend, a vintage 1800s silver pocket watch, you purchased it from his grandmother." said Sherlock. Dylan is silent when he snaps his fingers.

"Oh, the pocket watch that belonged to her late husband, yes I remember that watch, what a find, not many watches around that are made of pure silver." said Dylan. "So you remember it?" asked Harry. "Of course, it was a great find but I could only use it for display." sighed Dylan.

"Display, why?" asked Harry. "Because the watch wouldn't open, there was a special way to open it." said Sherlock. "Exactly, the old woman didn't know how to open it, but it was so nice looking and rare, I bought it anyway." said Dylan.

"Do you still have it?" asked Harry, "Afraid not, after I lost my money I sold a lot of my stuff, including the pocket watch." said Dylan. Harry groaned and fell back in the couch, so it wasn't here.

"Do you remember who you sold it to?" asked Sherlock. "Uh yes, it was to Madame Goldstein, she's this old crow that lives back in the upper part of London, she lives in the biggest house there as she's very wealthy." said Dylan. "Great, we were just there." groaned Harry.

"Right, thank you for your time, Mr. Southridge, and congratulations." said Sherlock, standing up. "Huh, what?" asked Dylan. "Well on your engagement, it's obvious that you've been living with a female here, a middle class girl by the look of some of the dishes you have out, who loves you for you and not money, and the two of you just got engaged, oh I'd say, three months ago judging by the bridal magazine, and you also have a baby on the way, obvious with the baby name book stacked with those TV guides, despite losing all your money, you are perfectly happy now." said Sherlock.

Harry is stunned as the man laughs happily. "You are unbelievable, that's all right, we found out about the baby a week ago, but ya, I am perfectly happy, that money did nothing for me." said Dylan. Sherlock smiled at him and with one last farewell, they left.

"Wow, John wasn't kidding, that was amazing." said Harry. Sherlock nodded as they walked down the sidewalk. "So, back to Upper London?" asked Harry. "Of course, but I know a shortcut to get to the house he mentioned, follow me." said Sherlock.

With that, he cut down an alley with Harry on his tail. This was going to be some shortcut.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They almost got caught, way to forget your phone, Sherlock. What will happen when they meet up with Madame Goldstein? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Goldstein Residence

Sherlock came out from an alley, smiling as they were back in Upper London. "See, we got here quite a bit sooner than if we took a cab." said Sherlock. Harry panted as she came to a stop next to him, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That wasn't much of a short cut, damn, how does John do this?" asked Harry, panting hard. "Easy, he was military trained so he's used to this." said Sherlock. The woman shook her head and followed the taller man down the side walk.

As they walked, Harry saw a house larger than the others that was pure white. "Is this it?" asked Harry. "Should be, there is no other large houses like this." said Sherlock.

They came through the gate to walk up the stairs of the house. The detective rang the bell and they waited.

After a moment, the door opened to show an elderly butler. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the man. "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm looking for Madame Goldstein." said Sherlock. The old man nodded to let them in and shut the door.

"I'm afraid you are eight years too late. she has already passed away." said the man. "How sad, we're sorry for your loss." said Harry. The man nodded and showed them a large portrait of their old woman.

"She was a very generous lady, always looking to help those in need." sighed the man. "She seems nice, but I'm here for a reason, I heard she bought a silver pocket watch from Dylan Southridge ten years ago, I'm looking for it." said Sherlock. "Oh yes, I know that watch, a beauty but it could not be opened." said the man. "That's the one, do you have it?" asked Harry.

"No, she gave it to her daughter as a wedding gift, Miss Rachel, she actually inherited this house." said the man. "Then I'll need to speak with her." said Sherlock. "I'll see if she's available, oh wait, there she is." said the man.

The two looked to see a young woman walking down the stairs in a white fur coat. She was the picture of elegance with her reddish brown hair pulled up in a bun of waves.

"Oh, Clarence, who are our guests?" asked the woman. "Miss Rachel, this is Sherlock Holmes, he's here about the pocket watch your mother gave you." said Clarence. "I see, then I'll speak with him in my study, his friend can wait in the parlor." said Rachel.

Sherlock nodded and looked to Harry, who in turn smiled. "Go on, I'll just wait with Clarence." said Harry. So, he followed the woman down the hall to a wooden door. Rachel let him into shut the door.

The study was large with all four walls covered in bookshelves, it even has a fireplace and by the large bay window to the right was a lovely wooden desk. There was even a cabinet with drinks and two comfy red chairs.

"Take a seat Mr. Holmes, would you like a drink?" asked Rachel. "No thank you, I'm quite alright." said Sherlock. He sat down as Rachel fixed herself a drink and took a seat before him.

"The Great Sherlock Holmes, I never thought I'd get to meet you, so, about the pocket watch." said Rachel. "It originally belonged to my boyfriend's grandfather who passed, the watch was supposed to go to him but it was sold before the will's reading, our anniversary is coming up and I wish to give it to him as a gift." said Sherlock.

"I see, that's so sweet, my husband isn't like you at all, that bloody man thinks simple things like expensive clothing and jewellery will be good, oh how I wish he'd romance me like you do with your boyfriend." said Rachel. Sherlock nodded as she set her glass down.

"I would love to give it to you, but I already gave it to my nephew." said Rachel. "I see, where is he now?" asked Sherlock. "I'm afraid I don't know, Fredrick was such a sweet boy, but then he got into drugs and my brother disowned him, I don't know where he is, he's just a high schooler." said Rachel sadly.

"So he's homeless, I should easily find him, thank you for all your help." said Sherlock. He got up but the woman grabbed his hand.

"Please, when you find him, tell him his aunt Rachel misses him and wants him to come home, wait, I have something for you to give him." said Rachel. The taller man watched the woman go to her desk to write something before sticking it in the envelope. "Here, just give him this please." said Rachel. "Of course, I promise." said Sherlock.

He left the study, sticking the envelope into his jacket to see Harry with Clarence. They were chatting, sipping tea and looking at photos. "Harry, I believe we must leave." said Sherlock. Harry nodded to bid farewell to the old man.

They left the house to start walking back down the sidewalk. "So, what happened?" asked Harry. "She gave the watch to her nephew, so we need to find him, he's homeless however." said Sherlock. "Dammit, won't that take forever then?" asked Harry.

"No, not unless I consult my Homeless network." smirked Sherlock. The woman blinked as Sherlock hauled a cab. They drove off and head a bit back towards Baker Street. however, Sherlock has the cabbie stop and wait for him.

Harry decides to stay in the cab as Sherlock goes down an alley.

Down it, he sees a young man looking through a dumpster. "Greetings Charlie." said Sherlock. "Ha, Mr. Holmes, how are you?" asked the man.

"Good, I'm looking for a teenager, high school, named Fredrick Goldstein." said Sherlock. He hands over some money and the man nods. "Got it, I'll find him for you, I'll meet you by Baker Street tomorrow." said Charlie. "Many thanks." said Sherlock.

The homeless man walks off with Sherlock returning to the cab. "Well?" asked Harry. "I'll have the info tomorrow, meanwhile we'll head back to Bakers Street." said Sherlock.

With that, the cab takes them there and they go inside. Harry plops on the couch as Sherlock goes to the kitchen, turning the kettle on. "I never walked so much in my life, I have new found respect for John since he has to deal with this and you." sighed Harry.

"Tea?" asked Sherlock. "Please, no cream and three sugars." said Harry. Sherlock pulls out two mugs when he hears his cell ringing.

He walks over to pick it up, seeing seven new messages from John, and three missed calls, one from John and two from Mycroft.

 _10:23 Sherlock, I'm free for lunch, how about we eat at Angelos? -JW_

 _1:30 I'm back at St. Barts, lunch was great with you and Harry, did you get home safe? -JW_

 _1:45 Sherlock, are you there, text me back -JW_

 _2:02 Dammit Sherlock, are you alright, why aren't you picking up? -JW_

 _2:30 SHERLOCK! -JW_

 _3:05 Where are you, please tell me your okay -JW_

 _3:30 If you don't text me back before I get out of work, I'm calling Lestrade and Mycroft -JW_

Sherlock curses to dial John's cell and waited. " _Are you okay, what happened, where were you?!_ " demanded John. "Calm down John, I was just out with your sister, showing her London." said Sherlock.

" _So you aren't hurt, good, next time stop off at the flat and get your cell phone, I've been worried sick!_ " said John. "Understood John, I'm sorry to have worried you." said Sherlock. " _Just don't do it again, I'll be off in two hours, and you WILL be punished._ " said John. "Well my dear Watson, what should I expect?" asked Sherlock, smirking. " _You'll see after Harry leaves, now I have another patient, stay in the flat and wait for me._ " said John.

"Yes sir, Captain." mocked Sherlock. John's laugh was heard before the line going dead.

The kettle whistled and John poured the tea. He came back to the living room to give Harry her tea. "So, you and Johnny getting it on after I leave?" asked Harry, wiggling her eyebrows. "Yes, I'm to be punished." said Sherlock.

She laughed and sipped at her tea, shaking her head. "Johnny hit gold with you alright." said Harry. Sherlock nods to check his phone to see Mycroft's missed calls.

With a sigh, he decides to call him back. He gets up to hit his brother's number. " _Hello brother mine, took you long enough._ " said Mycroft. "Left my cell in the flat, what do you need?" asked Sherlock.

" _Well, I had a case for you, but I've seen you have something else going on._ " said Mycroft. "Yes, I'm looking for John's Grandfather's pocket watch, it's for our one year." explained Sherlock. " _An anniversary, so much sentiment, you best be careful, Sherlock, I don't want you to get hurt._ " said Mycroft.

"I won't, John would never hurt me." said Sherlock. " _All good intentions have bitter repercussions, brother, you may be doing something nice, but it may just take a bad turn._ " warned Mycroft.

"I got it, you fat git, now is there anything else?" asked Sherlock. " _Yes, mother and father wish to see us next weekend._ " said Mycroft. "Of course, to see John no doubt." said Sherlock. " _You know they wish to meet the one that captured your heart._ " said Mycroft. Sherlock groaned but after another minute, he hung up.

'Damn Mycroft.' thought Sherlock.

 _ **A/N: Well, now the hunt continues on, hopefully he finds the nephew. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	6. Dinner Of Lies

Harry was laying on the couch, reading a book, or at least she was trying. Sherlock was playing his violin while staring out the window, his playing was beautiful.

So beautiful that she couldn't concentrate on her book at all.

"How did you learn to play so well?" asked Harry. "When you live in a large house where your parents are away for business and your older brother is at a boarding school plus having no friends, you tend to try and find a hobby." said Sherlock, never breaking tempo.

"Huh, so what do you play for now?" asked Harry. "Two reasons, ether to entertain John after a bad day or to help me think." said Sherlock. This made Harry smile, her brother really found a good one.

Sherlock soon ended the song to put his violin down. As he did, footsteps were heard before John entered, carrying a bag of take-out.

"Aw, seems I missed it." said John. "You at least heard the ending." said Harry. The doctor shrugged as Sherlock took the bag.

"I can always play you something later." said Sherlock. "I'll hold you to that." laughed John. The three then went to the dining table and started eating.

"So Harry, did you enjoy London?" asked John. "Yes, it was very interesting, I even went down a few alleyways, you weren't kidding when you said things are never boring with Sherlock." said Harry. John smiled with pride before looking to Sherlock, who had paused in his eating.

"Sherlock, keep eating, you need to eat more." said John. Sherlock however did not speak but stared straight ahead. "Uh, is he alright?" asked Harry. "Ya, he's just gone into his head, usually does that for a case." said John.

He took another bite to then pause as a thought hit. "Is Sherlock working a case or something?" asked John.

The woman nearly choked on her food, shit, what could she say?! She looked to Sherlock but he made no move as to show he knew what was happening. 'Come on Harriet, think dammit, THINK!' thought Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure, but after he talked to you I think he was on the phone with someone, uh, Mycroft was it?" mumbled Harry. "Mycroft, he's Sherlock's older brother, he works with the Government, maybe he gave him a case." said John, eating more.

Harry sighed in relief, thank god she over heard Sherlock's chat on the phone. After a bit, Sherlock finally blinked to move back. "What's the case?" asked John. Sherlock froze to look at his boyfriend.

"Case?" asked Sherlock. "Ya, the one Mycroft gave you, Harry said she heard you on the phone with him and since you withdrew to your mind palace, well, what is it?" asked John. The detective gave Harry a glance, thanking her silently.

"The case, well, I'm afraid that I can't tell you, Mycroft informed me this was a solo job and a Confidential one." said Sherlock. "That's never stopped you from asking me for help." said John. Sherlock cursed himself a bit to come up with something else.

"I normally do, but when I was given the case, I actually agreed with Mycroft, sorry John, but this time I need to go alone." said Sherlock. John was silent as he stared a bit to sigh.

"Fine, have fun with your Top Secret case, but remember, if things DO get out of hand, tell me, I don't want a repeat of the pool incident." said John. The detective nodded to take another bite of food.

With things back under control, the three finished dinner where Harry had to leave. "See you, Harry, come back and visit soon." said John, hugging his sister. "Of course Johnny, next time I'll bring Clara and we can double." said Harry.

She then went to Sherlock to shake his head. "It was a very interesting day, Sherly, can't wait for the next one." said Harry. "Till next time, and don't call me Sherly." said Sherlock.

John and Harry burst out laughing, confusing the taller man. "Why are you two laughing?" asked Sherlock. "Yo-you just made a movie quote from Airplanes!" laughed Harry. Sherlock stared at her to look to his boyfriend for help. "What is she talking about?" asked Sherlock.

"I'll explain later, bye Harry." chuckled John. The woman waved in farewell to then leave through the door. Once the door slammed, John went over to Sherlock, kissing him.

"How can they make a movie about an airplane, it makes no sense." said Sherlock. "I'll show you the movie some time, come on, you still need to be punished for worrying me." said John huskily.

Sherlock blushed a bit to kiss his boyfriend back.

As they kissed, Sherlock's cell started ringing. "Hm, Mycroft." sighed Sherlock. "I'll be in the bedroom, hurry up." said John. He left and the detective grabbed his cell.

"Yes, Mycroft?" asked Sherlock. " _So, I've given you a Top Secret case that John can't be in on?_ " asked Mycroft. "I thought I got rid of those damn cameras." grumbled Sherlock. " _You did, I put more in, so, if John asks, do I go alone with this lie?_ " asked Mycroft.

"Yes brother, I need this to stay a surprise for John, he can't know." said Sherlock. " _Hm, I see._ " said Mycroft. "I'll solve three cases for you without complaints." said Sherlock. " _Done, it's so nice when we can come to an agreement._ " said Mycroft.

"Only when you hold the cards it does, you git." snapped Sherlock. " _Well, I best let you get back to your Johnny boy, enjoy it Sherlock._ " laughed Mycroft. "Enjoy the diet, fat ass." spat Sherlock. " _So childish._ " grumbled Mycroft.

With that he hung up and Sherlock put his cell down to sigh. He looked around the room to spot the camera and rip it down. He found two more before he heard John calling for him.

Sherlock goes to his room to see John with his shirt off. "What took so long?" asked John. "Mycroft being Mycroft, and I found three more cameras." said Sherlock.

John shakes his head to then grab the taller man's hand, kissing him hard. Sherlock happily returns the kiss before being shoved on to the bed.

The doctor straddles Sherlock's hips to start unbuttoning his shirt, running a hand down the pale chest. Sherlock pulls his boyfriend down, kissing him hungrily. John sucks on the detective's bottom lip to pull back.

"What's the word tonight?" asked John breathlessly. "same as always." said Sherlock. "Red Beard?" asked John. "Yes, I always did feel safer with my dog." said Sherlock.

John snorts to kiss his cheek, running a hand behind his neck. "Am I going to have to feel jealous now?" asked John. "No, Red Beard is gone, but you're here." said Sherlock.

This makes the blogger happy and he reaches for the night stand beside them. "Okay, Red Beard is the safe word, ready for punishment?" asked John. He waves a pair of handcuffs in his boyfriend's face who grins.

"Yes sir, Captain Watson." purred Sherlock.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And the rest of this I will leave to your imaginations. Welp, Sherlock almost got caught, John really knows him so well. What will happen tomorrow, will the homeless guy come through? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. New Clue & New Doubts

Sherlock was walking down the road, hands in his pocket as he studied the area. After a rough night, John woke up late again and ran out of the house. It was amusing, but now he had to get back to business.

He finally walks into the park where he spots Charlie, leaning against a tree with a tin cup. Sherlock walks over for the homeless man to smile.

"Fredrick Goldstein, a high school drop out who was disowned by his father, lives in the abandoned warehouse on Wharf Drive." said Charlie. "Thank you." said Sherlock. Charlie nods to go back to begging, leaving Sherlock to make his way to the warehouse.

A quick cab ride later, the detective finds himself in front of the old warehouse. It was a two story building that was rusted with the roof falling apart. 'A good hide out for drug addicts.' thought Sherlock.

Thinking this reminded him of his own heroin addiction from years ago. He'd probably have ended up here if it wasn't for Mycroft interfering and forcing him to detox. 'Though it did save my life.' thought Sherlock.

Shaking the thought off, he walks into the building, seeing men and women laying about, pill bottles and needles littering the ground. He even had to wave a bit of smoke from his face and he ventures deeper inside.

He sees a dirty man in nothing but dirty white underwear, seemingly doing a very poor hula. "Excuse me, where is Fredrick Goldstein?" asked Sherlock. "Hm, ooh Freddy, heh, he's groovin' over yonder." chuckled the man. Sherlock nods to walk away to where he saw a shaking figure.

It was a young man with the same hair color as Rachel, but greasier in a hole filled blue hoodie and white stained shirt with ripped jeans. The kid looked pale and sick.

"Fredrick Goldstein." greeted Sherlock. "Who are you, oh, do you have money, I can do anything you want, anything really, ju-just help me get a fix." whimpered Fredrick. The detective felt bad for this kid, alone and dependent on drugs.

"I'm here to learn what you did with a silver pocket watch your aunt gave you." said Sherlock. "Pocket watch, oh that silver one that wouldn't open, I don't know, you got anything for me in return?" asked Fredrick.

Sherlock reaches into his pocket to reveal Rachel's envelope. "This is from your aunt with a message, you tell me, and I give you these." said Sherlock. The harden look on the boy vanishes at the mention of his aunt.

"I pawned it, I needed the money for my dealer, I don't remember the name, but the sign had a big star on it." said Fredrick. The man nods and hands the envelope over. "She misses you and wants you to come home." said Sherlock.

Fredrick opens the envelope to see a note with a bit of money. "Sh-she wants me to get a cab and head home to her, oh aunt Rachel, but I'm a mess." said Fredrick. "There is rehab at many hospitals, they can help you get clean, and if it gets too much, you have your aunt by your side to help." said Sherlock. The boy nods to smile, getting to his feet. "I'm going to head home, bye." said Fredrick.

With that, he runs out of the building and Sherlock sighs. That's one problem he solved, now to find a pawn shop with a star in the sign.

He leaves the warehouse to head for the main road. Maybe he'll find something close by.

 ***~* SHERLOCK *~***

John yawns as he finishes up a patient to check the time. It was too late to catch lunch with Sherlock, he just hopes that he eats. 'Better make sure.' thought John. He pulls out his cell to send a quick text.

 _Can't make it to lunch, you better eat, I will know if you don't. -JW_

He closes his cell to almost run into one of his co-workers. It was Sarah Sawyer, she was the one who interviewed him for the job here. John was also aware of her attraction to him.

"Hey John, leaving for lunch?" asked Sarah. "Uh no, I'm just grabbing something quick from the cafeteria." said John. "I'll join you, I was heading there anyway." said Sarah. John sighs but walks to the cafeteria with her.

"So, how are things with Sherlock?" asked Sarah. "Great, at the end of the week is our one year anniversary." said John. "Congrats, many people don't make it that far, but I do hope you enjoy it." said Sarah. "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" asked John.

The woman gives him an amused look as they enter the cafeteria. "He's Sherlock Holmes, he's not like people, why would he want to celebrate something that he doesn't see as important." said Sarah. John glares at her as he grabs a sandwich.

"He does care, otherwise he wouldn't be in a relationship with me." said John. "True, but maybe he did it so that he wouldn't lose his blogger, plus, has he made plans to celebrate?" asked Sarah.

The doctor thinks this over, remembering Sherlock's hesitance to discuss a possible plan for their anniversary. Not to mention the case he took, knowing their anniversary was so close to being here.

"He was the one who confessed to me, and he's probably planning something if I know him." said John. "Do you know him, does anyone know Sherlock Holmes, believe me John, he's more interested in murders than romance, just save yourself the heartbreak." said Sarah. John whips to face her, anger on his face.

"Shut the hell up right now, you don't know Sherlock, so stop acting like a damn expert, now I'm going back to my office for lunch and I better not see you for the rest of the day, or else." growled John. Sarah was stunned as the doctor walked out of the cafeteria. He gets to his office to shut the door, taking a big bite from his food.

As he eats, the anger he feels drains to be replaced by sadness. Was Sherlock really planning something, he does have a case right now. John sighs to look at his sandwich to take another bite.

His boyfriend isn't real big on romance, so would they celebrate their one year together? As he thought this, the sadder he felt of the possibility that Sarah was right. 'No, she doesn't know Sherlock.' thought John.

He looks to his half eaten sandwich to toss it in the bin. He has now lost his appetite.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sherlock has a new clue to the pocket watch's location and Sarah appears to put John in doubt. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Problems Arise

A day has passed since Sherlock got the clue on a pawn shop with a star on the sign and he's found nothing! Strangely enough there were a bunch of pawn shops around London, he's never realized there was so many.

But during his search, he's felt bad about avoiding John. He was so close, he could feel it, so in fact that he couldn't be distracted. He feels bad about this as he knows that John enjoys working on cases with him and eating together.

Sherlock was back on his laptop, looking through all the online tabs with the different pawn shops. His doctor had already left hours ago so he was free till dinner.

'Alright think, why wouldn't any of these shops have stars?' thought Sherlock. As he sits there, the thought hits him, maybe there had been a star sign, but it got renovated. 'A lot of shops got their signs renovated last month.' thought Sherlock.

He curses the shops but looks to the names. Maybe one of the pawn shops had something to do with stars in the name. They were usually named after family or money, least not this one. "Anna Starrs Pawn Emporium, bit over the top for a pawn shop." muttered Sherlock.

He writes down the info and tears it out of his notebook. He quickly leaves the flat to hail a cab. The shop was located in the downtown area, bit far from where the Goldstein boy was living. 'Then again, addicts do travel far just to get a fix.' thought Sherlock.

He arrives at the location to pay the fair and look at the building. The sign was no longer there and he could see that their were rooms above the shop. He signs to enter the building, see that even with the lack of sign, it was still a pawn shop.

He looks around a bit when he sees an elderly woman behind the counter. "Hello, welcome to Anna Starrs Pawn Emporium, I'm the owner Anna, what can I do for you?" asked the woman. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm looking for an old silver pocket watch that was pawned off here, impossible to open." said Sherlock.

"Oh a silver pocket watch, let me think, we've got a lot of those here." said Anna. "I don't want just some pocket watch, I want this specific one." said Sherlock. He reaches into his coat to pull the photo of John and his Grandfather to show the old woman, using his magnifier to show it. "Now I remember, yes, a young man handed it in, poor dear seemed greatly disturbed." said Anna. This gave the detective some hope, she remembers the boy, so she must have the watch.

"Let me check in the back with the other watches." said Anna. She walks away and he waits. Ten minutes pass before the woman returns. "I'm so sorry, the watch isn't there." said Anna sadly. "So it's already been sold." said Sherlock.

He sighs to curse a bit, the watch was here but now it was gone again. "I remember that the boy who gave it to me gave it back before my sign was taken." said Anna. "That would have been over a month ago, so the person who bought it has to still have it, do you know who purchased it?" asked Sherlock.

"Hm no, my memory has been coming and going over the years, but I do keep receipts and tabs on who bought what, I can check in the back but I'm afraid it might take some time." said Anna. "I need that watch in in three days, its important." said Sherlock.

The woman nods to smile a bit. "I'll get right on it, but you may have to come and look too as I still have a business to run." said Anna. The detective nods and follows her into the back.

He has to find that information, he needs to fidn that watch. 'Who knew this would be more troublesome than a fifty year old cold case.' thought Sherlock.

 ***~* SHERLOCK *~***

A yawn escapes John as he enters 221B and closes the door. He walks up the stairs to enter the flat, taking his jacket off.

"Sherlock?" called John. He stops as he sees Sherlock laying on the couch, sleeping. 'Must have had a rough day of work, what case is he even working on for Mycroft?' wondered John. He shrugs it off to hang his jacket up to knock Sherlock's to the ground.

'Shit, clumsy fingers.' thought John. He was feeling out of it as well. Sarah was again giving him grief over his relationship with Sherlock. How he'd soon get bored and that he has no interest in anniversaries. 'He hasn't been around so we haven't discussed what we're going to do for it.' thought John.

He sighs to hang the coat back up for something to flutter out. John sees it and picks the paper up, opening it to Sherlock's neat handwriting. "Anna Starrs, who is Anna?" wondered John. He sees the address is for downtown and his heart picks up.

He knows there are a lot of apartment buildings there, why would Sherlock have the address for someone's flat, let alone a _woman's_ address!

John looks at his sleeping boyfriend to run a hand through his hair. 'That can't be, I'm just being paranoid, Sherlock would never cheat.' thought John. But his behavior over the last few days, avoiding him, taking on a secret case for Mycroft without him...wait. 'Sherlock NEVER takes Mycroft's cases for anything.' thought John.

Sarah's words hit hard as John crumples the paper. It couldn't be true, he and Sherlock love each other very much. He wouldn't leave John for a woman.

The doctor leaves the room for the kitchen, turning on the stove for tea, that'll help. He puts the kettle on and pulls two mugs, he knows the kettle will wake the detective up and he'll want a cup.

As he waits, John eyes the paper again. Tightening his jaw, he puts the paper to the flame, watching it burn up before turning to ash.

The kettle whistles and John hears movement from the living room. "Make me a cup too." muttered Sherlock sleepily. "Of course." said John.

He prepares the tea and brings Sherlock his. The two sit in comfort, but John's mind wasn't calm. He tried to push the negative thoughts away, but they still came back.

What if Sherlock was cheating on him?

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sherlock is now closer than ever to finding the watch...hopefully. John is getting stressed out from Sarah and now he finds a woman's name and address. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
